


lui puo aspettare cinque minuti

by KingPreussen



Series: a italiano [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/KingPreussen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It is fucking hurting me," Romano mumbled petulantly, gold eyes locked on the calm water so many meters below them. "I just want to go back to normal."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	lui puo aspettare cinque minuti

**Author's Note:**

> this spring break I spent a long time in Rome :) expect lots of new fics based on my experiences
> 
> rated for language

For nations that certainly hadn't spent the last few hundred years in decadence and peace, Veneziano and Romano really knew how to get comfortable. The bi-annual Mediterranean conference was in full swing; of course, this meant that a meeting that was supposed to start at eight am was being pushed to ten so that Greece could attend at maximum alertness.

Veneziano and Romano weren't in any hurry. It was sweltering in Barcelona, their proximity to the sea and the cool, salty air doing nothing to ease the intense glare of the summer sun.

Veneziano wandered out onto a shaded balcony that had a perfect view of the water from ten stories up and settled himself on a lounger for a mid-morning nap. His doze was interrupted about fifteen minutes in by Romano climbing on top of him to have his own little rest.

"Bene?" Veneziano murmured, running his fingers through his brother's hair where the other's head rested on his chest. Romano nodded slightly and sighed.

A cool breeze drifted across their little hiding place.

"What's the matter, Romano?" Veneziano felt as if he was asking this question every day, and every day Romano refused to give him a straight answer. The only positive out of this situation was that Romano hadn't yelled at anyone in weeks, but that only meant everyone else was starting to notice that _something_ was wrong.

Bright, golden eyes flickered up to his face. "I already told you," Romano said through gritted teeth.

"You didn't."

Another, stronger gust of wind blew Romano's fringe across his face. Veneziano brushed it away, adjusting Romano's part with the practiced ease of centuries in his company.

Romano seemed to be studying him. "Have you ever been in love?" he asked again, like he had on that quiet night at home. 

"Yes," Veneziano immediately replied.

"I hate it." Romano rubbed at his eyes with the arm that wasn't trapped between him and Veneziano. "I don't want to feel like this."

"Who is it?" Veneziano asked before he could lose his nerve. Romano was a very forward person himself but would often shut down under direct questioning. Veneziano could see movement in the hallway just outside of the balcony entrance, which probably meant the conference was about to start; Romano thankfully wasn't looking in that direction.

There was only silence from Romano. Veneziano shifted a little so Romano's sharp hipbone wasn't pressing _so_ hard into his groin but didn't move otherwise.

Romano bit his lower lip. "Prussia," he said, so quietly that Veneziano was afraid he had misheard.

"Oh." To be honest, Veneziano had expected it to be someone like Spain or Belgium, or even a human, before one of the Germanic nations. Romano had never liked any of them and was quite vocal in his disdain. There really wasn't a delicate way to go about this. "Why?" he finally asked in genuine bewilderment.

"I don't fucking know!" Romano practically wailed. He sat up (narrowly avoiding kneeing Veneziano in the groin this time) and rubbed his eyes again. Veneziano worried about how utterly exhausted he looked. "I don't want to feel like this anymore than you do--"

"Romano, you always put words in my mouth." Veneziano couldn't sit up all the way from the way Romano was positioned, pressing Veneziano's left leg up against the back of the lounger, so he pushed himself as vertical as he could and rested back on splayed hands. "Why would you think I don't want you to feel this? Unless it's hurting you," he said, an undercurrent of doubt in his voice.

"It is fucking hurting me," Romano mumbled petulantly, gold eyes locked on the calm water so many meters below them. "I just want to go back to normal."

Veneziano gently extricated himself and bumped shoulders with his brother. "It's alright, _fratello_. Why don't you tell me about how you're feeling?"

Romano narrowed his eyes, flinching away from another gust of wind, and took a fortifying breath.

Just then, the glass door to the balcony bounced open and Spain stuck his head through. "Roma, the meeting is starting!" He spotted Veneziano as well and his ever-present smile turned on full blast. "Oh, Vene--"

" _Uscire_ ," Veneziano spat with a venom that surprised Spain into silence. "Tell the rest of them to wait!"

Spain was quick to pull his head back inside and close the door behind him. Romano barked a laugh and ruffled his younger brother's hair proudly, the furrow of his brow smoothing and making him look so much more relaxed.

"I raised you right after all." Romano pressed the sides of their thighs together, eyes sparkling now without any of the worry and upset from before. 

"I don't like to yell," Veneziano whined while still relieved to see Romano in better spirits.

"I know you don't," Romano replied. He stood up and rubbed his hands together. "I didn't want to talk about this anymore anyway." Veneziano reached for his hand to pull him back down, ready to protest, but Romano flicked him in the middle of his forehead and he flinched away. "Tonight," he said begrudgingly. "I promise."

Veneziano smiled, relieved.


End file.
